Discharge devices for discharge or outfeed of pasty foodstuff products from containers are known from the publications WO 00/53512 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,639. A discharge device however, is lacking, which permits non-drop discharge or ouffeed of product as wall as easy setting for portioning of different dose volumes.